Nicks Sorrows
by Obsessive-drummer
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Nick and his best frteind named Tyson who soon learn they love eachother.


He sat in silence, just sitting. Doing nothing, just sitting. He watched him intently. He was so beautiful. But he couldn't understand why he was now just seeing this. He had known him forever, so why now after so long? Why when things were just getting to be good for the both of them? He watched as the girls surrounded him, as they grabbed and screamed at him. He wished, but only for a second, that he could be one of them, just to touch him, just once. He leaned back bracing himself on the side of the cold car, the night air nipped at his bare chest. His jeans were wet from the cement, but he didn't care. The water soaked all the way through to his boxers, he felt them grab at his skin as he moved. Ty looked over and gave a quick nod to the cold and lonely boy who sat alone. Nick just flashed a smile back and went back to sulking in his self indulged sorrow. He didn't understand why it was so hard to be 18, but more, he didn't understand why he was in love with his best friend. Him, Ty and Jesse had been playing local shows more and more, but tonight they ventured to a couple towns away. Jesse was inside the place, probably getting drunk with some unknown under aged girls, Ty was of course being mauled to death by the girls who 'absolutely loved his voice' and thought that he was 'super cool.' Nick wondered if it was really worth it. He had started the band, and he was the lead guitar player, so why did it always seem that he got no attention. Not even from Tyson anymore, all Ty wanted was to hang with his adoring fans that just knew him as some hot guy from a couple towns away that could sing decently. He took a deep gulp of his beer, and laid his head back so it came to rest on the car door. He closed his tired eyes, and let his imagination take over. In his mind Ty was his, and he was Tyson's. They shared sweet kisses and didn't worry about anything. Nick must have been like this for close to an hour when he was roughly jerked back to reality by a hard slam on the car's hood. Tyson smirked as any hormone enraged boy of 15 years old who just scared the crap out of someone older would. "Ready to go sleepy?" Tyson asked his friend who was getting up off the ground. Nick looked to the younger boy hoping that Tyson thought sleeping was all that Nick was doing. "Yeah, I guess. But where's Jesse?" Nick asked looking around. "Jess is asleep in the backseat, you guys suck at staying up late!" Tyson laughed. Nick started to reach for his pocked to get the keys for his little VW Rabbit that could barley lug the huge trailer filled with equipment, when his arm was stopped by Tyson's grasp. Nick looked down to Tyson's hand that held his arm and back up to Tyson's face. "What are you doing?" Nick asked the younger boy. Tyson licked his lips, only to make Nick even more uncomfortable with this situation. Tyson looked at Nick with his big blue eyes gleaming and a look on his face that no one, especially Nick, could say no to. "Can I please drive?" Tyson said pouting a bit. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please, please, please, come on, it's late, not many people will be out.. Please?" Tyson pleaded once again. "Ok, but if you get us pulled over, that's it." Nick said. Tyson let go of Nick's arm and plunged his hand deep into Nick's pants pocket and grabbed the keys. Nick jumped with surprise at this and his face burned red. Tyson gave Nick a quick and unexpected hug and ran around to the drivers side door. "Thank you Nick!! I love you!" The young Tyson said in complete ignorance to what those words would mean to Nick. "I've always loved you Tyson" Nick said under his breath not expecting the ecstatic boy to hear him. "What did you say?" Tyson asked Nick curiously. "Oh…" Nick's heart stopped for a second "Nothing, it was nothing." He smiled at Tyson and got into the car.

They smashed into the oncoming truck with a force that threw the sleeping Jesse into the back of Nick and Tyson's seats. Nick was also asleep, and he had yet to wake when the whole thing happened. Tyson had looked over at Nick, for more than just the second he had thought. The car veered off it's side of the road and into the oncoming truck. This driver had not had enough time to get out of the young boy's way. Nick's forehead smacked the dash bored sharply and he went into a state of unconsciousness. Tyson bolted foreword in his seat and his slender body pressed hard against the seatbelt that didn't do a very good job of holding him back. His chest smacked the steering wheel with a thrashing sound. The horn cried out in protest as his body hit it. The sound of tiers squealing and aluminum crushing filled the cold night air with tension.

The concrete was cold. That's all Jesse could feel was coldness. His body ached slightly, but he could not tell the difference from the coldness and the pain. Blood was now forming somewhat of a circle around his head. He had a pretty big gash on it from being forcefully thrown from the car when it had begun to roll. He looked over, turning his head slightly. A jolt of pain shot up his back when he did so. He could see Nicks body laying in a crumpled form, his shirt was tattered and laying strewn about beside him. Nick's eyes were closed and from what Jesse could tell he didn't seem to be breathing. Jesse's eyes closed, they fluttered but the strength to open them was enormous. He opened them as far as he could, which if you were looking at him, were just slits. He heard someone's voice. Tyson's. It was Tyson! He was going to make it now, he couldn't let go, Tyson was there, and Tyson would save him, him and Nick. Jesse opened his mouth to yell for Tyson, but nothing would come out, a sharp pain engulfed him, he shook violently. The rim around his vision grew closer and closer to the center. The blackness of death took him in. Jesse's head softly fell to the ground, and he was gone.

Tyson pushed with all his strength to try to get himself up. His arms buckled and he hit the ground again. "Nick" Tyson's voice rang out in a sharp, high pitched tone. "Nick… I'm so sorry" Tyson shook violently. His sobs turned to coughing then back to crying again. Tyson tried once again to push him self up. His arms felt a sudden burst of strength once Tyson seen Nicks crumpled body laying on the ground. He got onto his knees. His mind and body ached, but he knew he had to go on, if not for him, for Nick, the one he loved.

"No… Tyson.. Just stop crying… We'll get a hold of your parents.. It'll be ok" Nicks mother held eth young boy close, as the life of hers hung in the balance. Tyson's sobs shook not only his body, but Nick's mothers too. "It's all my fault… Jesse's dead, Nick's dying… and here I am. Alive and well" Tyson choked out his words in between gasps and sobs. "Oh honey… Nick will be fine.. I'm…. I'm sure of it" Nick mother broke down. Her body shook along with Tyson's. "Mrs. Wheeler?" A nurse walked towards them. "Excuse me mam, are you Mrs. Wheeler?" The nurse said kindly. "Yes… yes, I am.. Is Nick ok" She looked hopeful, but the tears still streamed from her eyes. "I'm sorry.. I don't know anything about the condition of your son yet, but you have a call if you would come with me please." The nurse waited for her to rise, then went back towards the way she had come from. "I'll be right back Tyson.. You just wait here.. Ok?" He touched the side of the young boys face softly, and smiled as much as she could. Tyson just nodded and slumped down in his seat, his body still shaking a bit, and the tears still coming full force. Tyson looked down at his grubby hands. 'If Nick could have ever liked me before' Tyson thought to himself 'He never could now… no one could ever love me after this.' His sobs overtook him again and he lay his head in his hands and just wept. Nick's mother came back down eth hall with a worried look on her face that Tyson, of course, could not see because of his crying. "Tyson, honey" Nicks mother put a hand on the young boys hunched back. Tyson looked up with red eyes, chocked his tears back (not wanting to seem like a baby in front of his best friends mom), and wiped his nose with the top of his wrist. "That call" She continued, looking deep into Tyson's eyes, "It was my work, they really need me there, now, so I have to go. You'll be fine right?" She smiled a teeny bit. "Yeah.. I mean yes, I'll be fine." Tyson looked down to his raggedy converse and scuffed at the floor. "Ok, I'll see you after a while honey, but you call me if you hear any news on Nick's condition, ok?" She swallowed hard, not wanting to leave her dying son, or this boy that she had slowly come to accept as one of her own behind. "Ok, I'll call you if I hear anything before your back" Tyson said looking up to the woman who now had deep blackish blue circles around her eyes, and makeup smudged down her pretty face. "Thank you Ty" She leaned down and kissed Tyson on the cheek and left down the hall and away from her sorrow.

Tyson had long ago moved into Nick's room, and had situated himself comfortably in a chair right next to Nick's bed. He had called Nicks mom quite a few hours ago to let her know that Nick was in a state of slight coma, but he should be out of it soon. Tyson's abusive parents had neglected to show up even after the numerous calls to his home. They had somewhat been pretending that they did not have a son and had been letting Tyson stay over at Nick house for weeks or even months at a time, and had only wanted him home when things had gotten exceptionally bad, and they needed someone to take their anger out on. Tyson suddenly awoke to the slow but steady beeping of Nick's heart monitor. He looked over to the huge plastic clock posted on the wall, it read 7:43 AM. He sighed deeply looking around to see if anyone was there with him. He spotted a note laying on the side table of Nick's bed, and proceeded to pick it up and read it. It was from Nick's mother, she had stopped by at about 5AM before she was to go back to work already. She had also placed a key there and wrote that he could go 'home' if he wanted. Tyson smiled a bit at the fact that Nick's mother would consider their house, his home. Tyson walked back over to the side of Nicks bed and sat down in the chair that he had made his bed the night before. "Nick" Tyson whispered slightly to his motionless best friend. Tyson reached onto the bed and took Nick's hand which was larger than his own, and held it close to his face. The tears once again swelled in his eyes. Tyson set Nick's limp hand back on the bed, and leaned in close to his face. Tyson licked his lips and softly kissed Nick's. "I have loved you for so long, and look what I did to you." Tyson sat back in his chair and slouched down. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

Nick awoke to someone kissing him. It was soft and somewhat comforting to all of the pain he was in. "I have loved you for so long" The words rang through Nick's throbbing head as he tried to place the muffled voice. Tyson, it was Tyson talking to him. No, it couldn't be, he loved Tyson, Tyson didn't love him. All of a sudden the presents of another's body was gone from Nick's side. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright blinding light of the dank hospital room. He looked down at his own body that had been stripped down to his boxers, had a cast on his left arm, and a wrap around his midriff, meaning he has broken some ribs. His arm and his stomach weren't really what was hurting him, it was mostly his head that throbbed so hard that he thought his eyes were going to pop out. He looked to his right where Tyson sat. 'So it was Ty' Nick though to himself. A smile spread across his face. He sat up quietly as he could, despite all of the cords that were trying to restrain him. Nick reached over to the top of Tyson's head, pushed his scruffy hair back, and kissed his temple. Nick accepted Tyson's look of joy and surprise. Tyson stammered in disbelief at the situation. Words would not come to him so he thanked Nick with a hug.

Nick slept lightly in his bed at home. His eyes flickered when Tyson entered the room, but he did not wake. It had been five days since the accident, and four since Nick and Tyson shared their first kiss. A lot had gone one since then, but not a single word had been spoken by either boy about the kiss. The room was dark and Tyson could barely see where he was going, but this was his home away from home, so walking in the dark was no problem for him. He walked to his 'bed' on the floor that consisted of a sleeping bag and some blankets. He dropped his tight jeans, and kicked them away. He took off the tight green shirt that hugged across his chest, and threw it towards where he had kicked his jeans. He stretched his arms upward and yawned a deep yawn, glanced at the digital clock that read 1:42 am, and dropped silently to his bed. He rolled restlessly around in his bed, glancing over to Nick every couple of minutes to make sure that he was not awake. He couldn't keep his eyes closed. When he would close his eyes images of kissing Nick, and then proceeding would come into his mind. He really liked the thoughts, but couldn't shake the feeling that it was his best friend that he was thinking of. Tyson's hormones raged inside him. He gave way to his teen boyish want, looked over to Nicks sleeping face and quivered with pleasure.

Nick hear Tyson rustling around in his bed, and just as he was about to ask if he was ok he heard something that troubled yet excited him at the same time. Tyson's breathing had grew louder and the pace had quickened. Tyson whispered sweet nothings which Nick could only pick up a few words from.

One word was being repeated over and over by Tyson. Nick listened closely. Soon Tyson's breathing and the word he was saying formed a hypnotizing beat that entranced Nick in a hot and bothered state that he would assume that Tyson was in minutes earlier. Tyson moaned the word semi-loudly and Nick completely understood it. It was his name that Tyson was uttering, Nick smiled with guilty pleasure, he liked that Tyson was saying his name in such a fashion. Tyson took in a sharp breath of joy and satisfaction. Nick watched his body rise with a quick jerk then fall in one limp motion back to the floor. Nick watched the pressure relieved boy and listened to his breaths slowly form back into the normal pace, then into the one of sleep, as did Nick's.

Nick walked down the creaky stairs that led to the dining room of his house. His cast rubbing back and forth against his bare side. He reached and scratched his tone chest as he came to the bottom of the stair case. There was a note laying on the table from his mother. She was at work yet again. So the boys would be home alone today sense Nicks dad had left him and his mother about 3 months ago and they had not heard from him since. Tyson looked at Nick from the top of the stairs. This was the boy Tyson wanted. He was so hot just standing there hips slightly askew from his straight posture, baggy pajama pants barely hanging on to his thin hips, and his defined shoulder blades reflecting the early morning sun that shone through the window. Tyson snuck quietly down the stairs and right up behind Nick. He ran his hands from the outside of Nicks back all the way around to the front of his stomach, until they met. Tyson's slender shirtless form pressed against Nicks. "G'morning" He whispered in Nicks ear. Nick jumped in surprise and pulled away. A look of sympathy spread across his face when he realized that it was Ty that he has pulled away from. Nick leaned forward and kissed Tyson's lips softly. Tyson, who was still holding Nick by the hips, pushed his tongue into Nick's mouth and flicked it against his. The tangoing tongues surged from one boys mouth to the other for about a minute before the kiss was tenderly cut off. "G'morning to you too." Nick said scuffing Tyson's messy hair and walking off into the kitchen.

Tyson looked in disbelief at Nick as he walked away from what just may have been the happiest moment in his life. Ty placed both palms flat on the table leaning over the note as he read. "Alone." A smile spread over the young boys soft face as the word came from his lips. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the obscene thoughts that unfolded in his imagination. He lifted his hand off the table, the left one a little had a little more resistance. He rubbed the sticky hand on his boxers, realizing why it was this way. "I need a shower" He muttered to him self as he trudged back up the stairs.

Nick walked into the dim kitchen, his feet warm to the sun streaked linoleum. He walked to the far counter and opened the bread basket. "You want toast Ty?" Nick yelled. There was not response as he was undoing the clasp on the bread. "Tyson?" Nick yelled again walking to the toaster. Just as he pushed the button down and the bread submerged into the toaster, he heard the shower in his room turn on. "Guess that's why he wasn't responding then." Nick chuckled to himself. Nick hopped up on the counter and swung his feet in a childish fashion as he reached for the morning paper. He looked at the front page quickly putting it back down not knowing why he even picked it up in the first place. The toaster made a popping noise as the toast flung from it and onto the floor. "god damn it!" Nick yelled. His face twisted in a painful way as he bent over to get eth toast off the unwashed floor. His finger tips were cut about 4 inches short of the toast by his stomach brace. Nick thrust his body forward to try to get closer, A pain shot through his stomach and into his back. "Fuck no, I'm not hurting myself more just for toast" Nick said to himself. 'He's dating Casper and he's afraid to ask her for his manhood back.' The lyrics rang through the hall, down the stairs, and faintly into the kitchen. A smile spread across Nick's face when he heard them. Ty was singing in the shower.


End file.
